Dainty Slayer
by GlitzyKatz
Summary: Raeanna needs to look back into the last minutes of her life to be able to crossover. Original story by ME.   Not really the category selected, but I needed to pick a random one to publish this


**_I wrote this story for an english short story in school last year. Got an 87 on this. _**

_**Question:** Does this deserve lower or higher? _

_Summary: Raeanna is shocked to be witnessing her own funeral. She is ordered to go back into her memory to find out why she died, and to confront the cause before crossing over._

_Read, enjoy and review! (:_

* * *

><p>I never thought I would be staring into those familiar hazel eyes, and light brown hair. It was unpleasant to see. The eyes where glazed over, centered right in the middle of the pale face was bloodless. <em>Her<em> face frightened me. She was wearing a dull purple blouse with a black jacket and dress pants. To think this was disturbing me already, I was still trying to process what she was laying in. It was a dark stained cherry wood coffin, with various colours of flowers surrounding it. But then I remembered. I needed to do something.

I vaguely remembered a young lady telling me to find, or at least I think it was someone. Well, what exactly is there to _find._ I dug deep into my memory as I scanned the crowd of my family and others, I didn't quite know dressed in dark gloomy clothes. As I scanned the room my eyes fell on to a raven haired boy. I felt a chill as I stared at him as if ice had engulfed me. He looked so familiar to me, yet I had no idea who he was. Once I concentrated on that boy, my mind seemed to have cooperated. Slowly but surely my mind started to reel as if I was watching an old movie. That's when it all pieced together.

I moved here sometime in the winter. It was around January I think. I sat in the back of the car as I twisted my hair looking out the windows at the icicles on the passing trees. Shrieking came from beside me. I glanced over to where my annoying younger brother was sitting. He would find so much interest in those little army men toys. He gave me a crazy grin showing me his missing front teeth. He just lost them a few days ago.

"Raeanna, are you listening to me?" my mom said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, yes. I think, what did you just say?" I replied quickly, recovering myself.

My mom just shook her head, as her short curly hair bounced against her face. We slowed down as we made a turn into a wide driveway in front of the new house. I unhooked my seatbelt and stepped out to the driveway looking straight up to the tall house.

"So what do you think you two? You both will have your own rooms, no more sharing!" mom explained with a smile.

I gave the house a careful look over. It looked well- old. The over dried brown vines hugged everywhere on the chipping brick walls. There was a black tree on the front lawn, like one of those you see in horror movies. I didn't like the look of the house one bit.

"Mom," I wined, "it looks like this house didn't get the memo that Halloween was over ages ago." Mom gave me an unimpressed look. "Raeanna, be happy you get your own room." She ordered.

After all the box moving, I chose a room upstairs by the attic. I looked out my new window, I was facing the backyard. My thoughts stopped dead as I spotted the frozen lake. I felt like my heart sank. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around, holding in the tears. It was too early to witness another lake. I sank down to the floor covering my ears, trying to flood out the screams and cries for help. Before I knew it, I was reciting the whole scene in my head like I have been trying not to do.

My dad, he liked to ice fish. One day at the old lake, I went with him. I left to go to the bathroom for a few minutes. When I came back I saw someone in a black sweater with red writing drowning my dad. I heard screaming from him and I ran, but I wasn't fast enough. His body went limp, helpless. I remember the burning of my lungs from the freezing air. The murderer of my dad ran off, and the police have never found him. I found myself crying after the memory.

I don't think I was very fond of my first day of high school there. I had the most pointless classes. At lunch time I had been waiting in line to buy some food. Just as I reached for some nice looking pizza a voice sounded behind me.

"I don't think you want to take that, it actually doesn't taste as good as it looks." a deep voice said behind me.

I turned around, curious to know who was trying to tell me what and what not to eat. I glanced up at the rather tall boy with dark brown hair and bangs that gently swept over his green eyes. I pushed my bangs out of my face and gave him a questionable look.

"Since you sound like such an expert on cafeteria food, which is the best?" I asked the tall male.

"I would actually go with the Hamburger." He replied. So, me being me, I took the hamburger and proceeded to a table. Surprisingly, he followed.

"Okay, if you are going to follow me around like that, can I at least know your name?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

He laughed and smiled, "My name is Kade, and yours?" he asked.

"I'm Raeanna. Oh, and you're right about the hamburger." I told him.

"Always am," Kade smiled.

After I figured out we were in the same classes, we started to become closer and closer. Soon before I knew it, Kade and I were officially best friends. Around February, I had Kade over to do a religion project.

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times I do not. I repeat, do not agree on this." Kade argued.

"Okay, fine! How about we take a break from this?" I asked.

Kade nodded fast, relieved from the religion work. I got up from the hard floor and walked into the hallway, Kade close behind me.

"Ever wonder what's in your attic..?" I ask as I open the attic door and climb up the stairs.

I squint in the dark as my heart pounds harder. I've been scared of the dark for a while, I turn around and frantically look for light until I feel a light bulb. I turn it on and Kade is already over to a trunk in the back of the attic.

"How did you get there so fast?" I ask, walking over to Kade.

He didn't answer me right away. I walked a little faster, getting concerned. Once I reached him he didn't look up, he was looking in the trunk. His face was pale as if he was scared of something.

"Kade, are you alright?" I place my hand around his shoulder as I bend down to his level, "You look like you've just seen a murder." I say.

He jumps up immediately, closing the trunk and running down the attic stairs. I chase after him, scared and confused at the same time. I catch up to him at the front door. I grab his arm and he spins around and looks at me. His face alone disturbs me. He has this look in his eyes, and I can't explain it. The look was so terrifying, I back away slowly still keeping his gaze.

"I need to leave, Raeanna." Kade says in a voice that doesn't sound like his.

I feel my heart pounding like crazy from fear as I nod. He leaves and shuts the door. What could have been so scary to him? I walk back upstairs, curious to the trunk in the attic. I pause at the attic entrance wondering if I should look in the trunk that had him so terrified. I build up my confidence and make my way to the dusty trunk and place my hands on the cold clasps. I open it with a squeak and peek inside. They look like files of some sort. I take them out and they are obituaries, with red marker around some of the pictures of people. I read the passages with the red marker and they are all 14 year olds that died from drowning of some sort.

_Rachelle, age 14, had been found in a school bathroom _

_with her head in a plugged sink. It appeared she had drowned herself. Randy, age 14, found in a _

_neighbour's swimming pool. Drowned. _

My eyes widen as I shuffle through all of the files. Every single one of these kids lived in this house, and had the letter "R" at the beginning of their name. I gulped as I let the pages fall from my hands realizing I was in the obituaries.

"How..?" I barely ask myself. How can I be in these? I am still alive. I feel my heart pounding again as I read my obituary. _Raeanna, age 14, found in the spring lake behind her house. Appears to be f__rozen from the winter._ I reread it over and over. Just then I run downstairs, someone is knocking. I open the door and no one is there. I walk to the backyard in my slippers.

"What are you doing out here?" mom asked me, just before it happened.

Just then I see my mother's face drop from a smile to a scared face. She screams and runs inside. I turn around, as I see a black sweater with red writing on it. I sprint to the lake trying to get away, screaming and crying for help. I walk onto the frozen lake, I had nowhere to go. I was cornered. This man murdered my father.

"Please, please don't do this. I'm begging you." I plead.

I see my dad's death flash before my eyes as I take one more step back. I feel the ice breaking up under me as I fall in. The pain is piercing, as if a million tiny needles were stabbing my body. The hooded male comes closer to me as he takes of his hood. A tall male, with green eyes and brown hair looks back at me as he squats down by me.

"Kade!" I scream as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Goodbye Raeanna." He just looks at me as he extends his arms and pushes my head under the water.

I flailed my arms as I desperately looked for an opening in the ice. My lungs were burning, and soon I felt I was slipping away, the pain finally leaving.

I shudder as I open my eyes from the memory. I look at the raven haired boy, knowing exactly who he is. Kade, my murderer. _Let him know._ A voice in my head told me. I walked over to him, and tapped him on the arm. He turned around, and backed away. His face paled, as he ran out of the room. A page fell from his pocket, _Kade, 14 years old, unknown murder._ I smiled knowing karma caught up to him.

"Karma's a bitch, Kade."

I walked back over to the coffin, looking at my frail body. It's not too often you get to see your own funeral. I climbed into the coffin rejoining my body, as my spirit lifted off to a place of rest. Here, I didn't have to worry about Kade.

_He sure wasn't coming where I was._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you (:<em>


End file.
